Hide and Seek
by hpsailorstarluver
Summary: What happens when Michiru leaves Haruka after Haruka cheats on Michiru? Will Michiru ever go back to the way she once was? And what happens when Michiru finds out Haruka has a fiancé and finds out who it is? Will they ever get back together? M for Romanc
1. A New Woman

**Inspiration: Hide and Seek By: Imogen Heap**

**Rated M To be safe and infers instances that happened.

* * *

**

Michiru was in the bus with her hands clasped tightly around her suitcase. Her eyes were closed and she was deep in thought and didn't want to be disturbed. She needed to think. _**Stay with me please. Don't leave me Michi! I can't survive without you. I love you Michi.**_** Michiru opened her eyes and the memories of the last time she saw Haruka disappeared. **_**When was the last time I saw Haruka?**_** Michiru thought. **_**Was it 4 months ago? God was it that long ago. **_**A jolt of pain went through her as the picture of Haruka's horrified face popped back into her head as Michiru screamed at her, **_**I'm leaving Haruka! You don't love me! I hate you! I HATE YOU!**_** Michiru flew down the stairs and slammed the door as she ran as fast as she could through her tears as the heavy rain patted down on her hot face. **

**Michiru opened her eyes as a woman poked her lightly and told her it was time to get off the bus. Michiru smiled as real of a smile as she could. **

**She didn't think it was very good because the woman sneered and turned around as she mumbled, "Well I was trying to help…some people."

* * *

**

**Michiru grabbed her suitcase and walked off the bus. Her legs were numb as she slowly walked toward her hotel room. She was back in her old neighborhood where her and Haruka used to live. She walked up to the front desk and asked which room number was hers as the very good looking young man. The young man looked blandly up at her. He handed her her key and offered to carry her bag up the stairs. **

"**No thank you. Thank you for my key though." She quickly walked up the stairs. Usually men would get a huge grin on their face and stare at her with stars in their eyes as they looked at her beauty, but not lately. She was never flirted with anymore and never stared at like she used to be. Michiru knew how she looked. Her usual shiny shoulder length hair neatly combed and always perfect, was now a dark green and was never tidy any more. Her striking sapphire eyes that twinkled with life and wonder were now lifeless and blank. Her attractive tanned skin was now pale and her genuine face that was once smiling and always full of happiness (even if she wasn't) didn't have room left for compassion. Her flawless body that was generally kept in perfect shape, now sat uncomfortably with 15 or so extra pounds of fat. It was obvious that it wasn't meant to be there. Her face was never made-up with her makeup that made her face look even more exquisite. Who did she have to impress? Without Haruka, she was nothing.**

**The room was tiny and wasn't kept up at all. It smelled strongly of sour milk and looked as if it hadn't been clean in months. She walked over to her bed and placed her heavy suitcase on it. The bed had a sickening vomit stain on the sheet.**

**Michiru sat down and let a little cry out. **_**This isn't how it used to be.It used to be perfect. What happened?**_

**Michiru got up after sitting in the chair and feeling sorry for herself and started pacing. The only reason that she came back was for Hotaru's middle school graduation. **_**Will I see Haruka again? Will she forgive me for what I said? But... wasn't it her fault? She cheated on me with that floozy! **_**Michiru breathed out. **_**But then again Haruka was **__**always**__** a huge flirt, she was drunk, and she saw me flirting with Mamoru again. But I was just trying to make her jealous. Didn't she see that I loved her! **_**Michiru bit her nails as she paced.**_** How could she do that to me? She told me she loved me. I told her I loved her back. But then again, we never…**_** Michiru stopped dead in her tracks. **_**Is that why she cheated on me? Did she have sex with that other girl because we never…Haruka wanted to. But, I was so nervous. I wanted her and me to know that we would be together forever. What if Haruka would have found someone better? Then our little night of fun would have meant nothing in Haruka's world. Was I just being selfish? Oh Haruka I miss you so much. **_

**Michiru walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. For the first time in 4 months, 1 week, 4 days, 18 hours, and (Michiru looked at the clock) 36 minutes. Look at how pathetic she had become! Counting down the seconds since she had last seen Haruka? She looked at her hair, it was dark and ugly, her skin was pale and her face wasn't made up nicely, she was overweight, and her clothes were totally out of style. She was wearing a flowered turtle neck (even though it was 88 degrees out), her hair was in a raggedy bun, and her pants were a faded black. **_**I can't believe this. Look at this room?! I would never have stayed in a room like this! And look at my clothes! I used to be stylish and beautiful. I'm fat and I never even bother to look at myself anymore. Well enough is enough.**_

**She grabbed her suitcase and ran down the stairs. "Sir, I'm checking out. This place is disgusting!" She walked out of the front door as she chucked the key back at the surprised man behind the desk. She laughed as she walked down the street and took out her hair for the sun to shine down on it. She walked over to a little telephone book and found a number to a hotel she once remembered Setsuna telling her about. Setsuna's boyfriend took Setsuna to a gorgeous hotel with a pool and a hot tub and with people waiting on them hand and foot. She dialed the number and made a reservation. The man told her that she could come down anytime she wanted to check in. But for now, it was time to spend some of that money she stored away and promised herself never to use. She promised that she wouldn't use any money that she didn't **_**need **_**after Haruka left her. **_**But why not? I'm a new woman now!**_** Michiru glanced at her watch. **_**At 5:43 on this day, I am a new woman! I need new clothes and I need something nice for a change. I haven't had something nice since Haruka. It's time to get over myself and make up with her. She probably has a new girlfriend but maybe we can still be friends. Besides, Hotaru's graduation isn't for one week. I needed to come here early to get settled. **_

**Was Michiru really being honest with herself? Did she come here to start fresh again? Or did she come just to "settle in?" She pondered this as she walked to the ATM and got $2000 out for herself. She put the $300 aside for her one week of spending the night in the hotel. Then she skipped happily over to a big blue garbage can and dumped her clothes into it. **_**Yes Michiru, you will start fresh again. And who knows, maybe, just maybe, Haruka hasn't got a new girlfriend yet.

* * *

****Michiru glanced at her watch. It was already 11:45. Wow had she had a big day. She bought a brand new wardrobe which included a sexy new swimsuit (which she promised to wear when she lost all of extra weight), she got her hair cut and looking just as gorgeous as it used to, she got her nails done; feet and toes;, she bought new makeup, a new purse and wallet, new adorable sunglasses, a new cell phone, a new brush, new perfume, and her favorite thing, a brand new violin that she couldn't wait to try out at the hotel. Everything besides her violin she carried in two massive suitcases that mostly carried the several pairs of clothing she bought. She checked her wallet which now only carried $400 left. **_

**She walked down the street as a new woman and felt absolutely wonderful about herself. She walked up to the hotel door and an older man whose nametag read "Benjamin". He opened the door for her and said "Have a nice night madam." She smiled back a real smile. **_**It feels good to smile again.**_** She walked over to the woman at the front desk and checked into her room as a boy about 16 or 17 politely took her new suitcases and her violin case up the stairs. She smiled at him and his face turned bright pink and he quickly turned away to carry her bags. She smiled to herself and opened the door to her room on the 6th floor. It was lovely inside. The room was all white and there was a soothing smell all around the room. The boy put her bags down gently and she smiled again at him giving him a $20 tip. He quickly stumbled out of the room and closed the door behind him.**

**She first unpacked her suitcases into the drawers and then changed into a one piece swimsuit and took the elevator up to the pool on the 18th floor. She gazed at the pool dreamily. **_**It looks just like the one that Haruka and I used to have.**_** She dove into the gigantic pool and swam as fast as she could. It felt good to swim fast again. When she got back up to her room it was 2:12. **_**Okay, enough fun for one day. **_**She took a shower and changed into a cami and pajama shorts. She climbed into the amazingly relaxing bed and fell immediately to sleep.**

**Things continued in this way for 3 days. Michiru would wake up, go running, come "home" and take a shower, eat breakfast, play her violin, go swimming, come back to her room, take another shower, eat lunch, paint with her new easel and oil paints, eat dinner, go for another swim or run, take another shower, and go to bed.**

**On the forth day she went to the store and bought an old nemesis, a scale. She took the scale "home" and took the scale out of the box. **_**Okay, I weighed 128 pounds and I wanted to loose 15, how much do I weigh now? **_**Michiru reluctantly got onto the scale and checked her weight. She squealed with delight as it read 112 pounds. She weighed even less then she planned. She glanced down at her abs. She felt great about herself. She walked over to the phone and called for room service. "Hi, I'll have a steak and French fries please!" She smiled and said "and I'll have a huge ice-cream Sunday!" She smiled as she walked over to her door and picked up the daily newspaper as something caught her eye. The title of the newspaper read "Haruka Tenoh Wins It All." Michiru set the newspaper aside as she heard a knock on her door and opened it up for the food to be brought in. She ate happily and read. **_**Motorcyclist Haruka Tenoh, young woman of 23, is considered the "Best Racer In the Country." As the race began, Tenoh took her time and stayed at a steady 6th place, but as the race was coming to an end, she was neck and neck with the ex-Best Racer in the Country Yamada. She beat him at the final turn taking the gold medal home. We interviewed her fiancé…**_** Michiru stopped breathing. **_**Fiancé? Haruka has a… But, she…she told me she loved me. This can't be happening. Oh God no!**_

**Michiru got up and ran out the door as fast as she could. **_**This can't be happening oh God no please God no! She kept running as tears poured down her face. She ran until she couldn't run anymore and her body collapsed. The memories started pouring back in. She went back to the day when her and Haruka started their separate paths… paths that the other wouldn't follow down.

* * *

**_


	2. How The Trouble Started

_**What happened before…?

* * *

**_

**Michiru rolled over and gazed lovingly at her lover who was asleep and sleeping soundly. Her mouth was slightly open showing her teeth slightly. Michiru smiled and kissed her lips gently making Haruka smile and open her eyes. "Well good morning to you too." Haruka smiled and kissed her lover back. Michiru yawned and got out of bed. She was wearing one of Haruka's shirts, which was way too big for her, and no pants. Haruka smiled as she got out of bed and kissed Michiru's mouth again. **

"**What was that for?" Michiru giggled. **

**Haruka smiled, "I love you Michiru Kaiou. I love you with all my heart." Michiru's heart melted at these words and she kissed Haruka fully on the lips. Haruka smiled and said, "I'm going to have to say that more often."**

**Michiru traced Haruka's lips with her finger. "Ruka," Michiru's cheeks turned a deep red. She paused for a brief moment before saying, "get ready or we are going to be late for Setsuna's wedding." Michiru still blushed at the thought of Haruka's words. Michiru started to walk away.**

**Haruka groaned. "Can't we stay in bed? It's so early!" Haruka sat down on the bed and crossed her arms making her best puppy dog face.**

**Michiru sighed, and sat on Haruka's lap and petted her face gently. "Oh, come on Ruka. Don't be like this. We'll have fun and this means a lot to Setsuna."**

**Haruka kissed the palm of Michiru's hand. "You're right Michi. If it means this much to you **_**and**_** to her, I'll look my best for this wedding."**

**Michiru stood up and Haruka teasingly smacked her butt. Michiru glared back at Haruka as Haruka laughed and walked into their walk in closet for her tuxedo.**

**Michiru rolled her eyes and got into the shower. **_**What am I going to do with her?

* * *

**_

**Haruka sighed. **_**Michi didn't say I love you back. It looked as if she finally would… but she didn't. Why won't she tell me she loves me? I know she does, she has to, doesn't she? Of course she does. We've been together for so long. **_**Haruka kept trying to convince herself as she walked towards the bathroom. The door was closed and steam was coming out from underneath the door. Inside, one of Michiru's violin CD's was playing and Michiru was singing the notes aloud. Haruka chuckled as she walked past the door and then stopped. **_**Well I need a shower too. And, I've never seen Michiru fully naked yet.**_

**Haruka took a deep breath, set her tuxedo down gently so that it wouldn't get wrinkled, and opened the door quietly. She undressed and opened the shower door. Michiru, stunned turned around quickly and covered herself up with her arms. "Ruka, what are you doing? I thought we agreed on waiting a little while longer." Michiru's heart pumped faster and faster. **_**I don't know if I'm ready for this yet.**_

**"Oh Michi," Haruka wrapped her arms gently around Michiru's arm that was covering her breasts. "What do you have to hide. I love you. I **_**want **_**to see you."**

**Michiru breathed hard as she tried to think of a good excuse to get Haruka out. "But Ruka, I'm not at my goal weight yet," Michiru lied. "I don't want you to see me like this."**

**Haruka sniggered. "Do you think I care? Why are you acting this way?" Haruka felt hurt that Michiru was acting this way around her. She knew Michiru wanted to wait, but she didn't understand why. **

**"I'm just not ready," Michiru's voice was unsteady. "I want the moment to be perfect. Michiru turned around with herself still covered. She looked into Haruka's eyes and kissed her passionately. The kiss was slow at first but turned frantic. Michiru broke the kiss before it could get out of hand and apologized to Haruka as she walked out of the shower and let Haruka have it.**

**Haruka, more hurt then ever, closed the shower door and listened to the violin music as she unsuccessfully tried to convince herself Michiru was just having a bad day.

* * *

**

_**That was too close Michiru**_**, Michiru thought as she closed the bathroom door. **_**I can't have sex with her yet. What if she finds someone better? Someone who loves racing and cooking, someone just like her? I couldn't do that to her. I need to be positive I'm the one for her.**_

**Michiru brushed and hair dried her shoulder length sea green hair and made-up her face perfectly. Then she put on her tube dark purple dress and gloves. After that, she put on her slip, pantyhose, pearl necklace and earings, and heels.**

**Haruka came in fully dressed with her blond hair brushed (except for the one hair that always stood up no matter what you did to it), her tuxedo and shoes on with her diamond stud in her ear.**

**Michiru turned around and smiled. "You look wonderful Haruka." Michiru stood up and wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck. **

**Haruka tried to stay mad at Michiru but her thoughts betrayed her as Michiru kissed her neck and then her mouth. **_**How can I stay mad at her?**_

**Haruka kissed her back and then rested her chin against the top of Michiru's head. "Thanks Michi. You look delicious." Haruka pestered as she took her chin off of Michiru's head and kissed her forehead.**

**"How delicious?" Michiru taunted as she ran her finger down Haruka's cheek.**

**"If I tell you, I don't care how hard you try to cover up, you'll be stripped naked and you'll have kisses all the way down your body." Haruka harassed. **

**Michiru roared with laughter and kissed Haruka. "Come on lets go."**

**Haruka stared lovingly at Michiru as she walked away. **_**Maybe tonight will be my lucky night. **_**Haruka giggled to herself as she walked out of the house and drove to the church.

* * *

**


	3. The Beginning of the End

**It was a noisy ride to the church. Haruka turned on her obnoxious rap music while her and Michiru danced and sang all the way to the church.

* * *

**

**They both stepped out of the car laughing. Haruka stopped suddenly as she realized where they were. Someday, she wanted to walk down the aisle knowing that her bride would be Michiru.**

**Michiru noticed Haruka's change in mood and worriedly asked her if she was okay. Haruka snapped out of her trance and smiled. "I'm fine Michiru," she ran her hand through Michiru's silky hair. "I was just thinking. Let's go."**

**Michiru and Haruka walked through the church doors as they noticed some of their friends. **

**Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, and even the three Starlights, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were all standing around talking. The wedding didn't start for 20 more minutes, so Michiru and Haruka decided to greet their old friends.**

**Haruka greeted everyone and then walked over to Usagi, a gorgeous girl with two buns and pigtails that came out of the buns. Her pleasant blue eyes were always full of life and joy and Haruka had always felt a need to protect her. "How are you Usako? Are you and Mamoru still doing well?" **

**Usagi smiled and looked passionately at Mamoru, a tall young man with jet black hair and eyes the same color as Usagi's. "Yes, we're still fine. How are you and Michiru doing?"**

**Haruka ran her hand through her hair. "Fine, say, how is Seiya doing with all this?" Haruka said trying to change the subject. **

**Usagi looked suspiciously at Haruka but let it go and answered her question. "He's fine. Do you see that woman over there?" Usagi pointed to a woman with red long hair in tow ponytails. Her eyes were a dark brown and she wore a long red and yellow dress that went magnificently with her hair. She looked familiar to Haruka but, she couldn't quite place her.**

**"Yes, who is she? She looks familiar, somehow." Haruka looked at her with great confusion.**

**"That's Princess Kakyuu." Usagi smiled at Haruka. "Seiya and she are engaged. Isn't that wonderful?"**

**"Really? That is wonderful. I'm going to go say hi to her, I'll be right back." She smiled at Usagi and walked towards Princess Kakyuu.**

**Haruka walked up and hugged the princess. Princess Kakyuu smiled with such joy Haruka couldn't help but smile. "It's great to see you Princess Kakyuu."**

**The princess smiled. "Thank you Haruka. It's great to see you to. Did Usagi tell you about Seiya and me?" **

**Haruka smiled. "Yes, congratulations. I'm so happy for you." Haruka glanced at her watch. "We should go sit down. We'll catch up at the party afterwards okay?" She smiled and started walking toward Michiru when she stopped and stared as Michiru put her arm on his shoulder and whispered something into his ear, as Mamoru laughed and continued to flirt with her. **

**Haruka was furious. She went and sat down next to Ami, a beautiful girl with short blue hair and who had sweet midnight blue eyes. Haruka always felt a special connection to Ami. Their relationship had grown strong over the years since their battle with Galaxia; if Haruka ever had a problem over Michiru; Ami was the one she would always turn to.**

"**Hello Haruka. Why do you look so sad?" Ami looked up at her face as Haruka took a deep breath and tried to calm down.**

"**I told Michiru I loved her this morning and she didn't say anything… **_**again! **_**Then I walked over to her and she was flirting with Darien and laughing away with him. I just don't get her sometimes. We sleep in the same bed together but we've never had sex, and she never lets me get past her stomach when we get intimate. I'm not even sure if she loves me. What if she never did?"**

**Ami put a caring hand on Haruka's shoulder and tried to reason with her. "She loves you Haruka, she just doesn't know how to tell you. Don't take it personal, Haruka. Maybe she isn't ready to have sex yet. Just give her time. Ami smiled at her. "Excuse me Haruka, I've got to take Hotaru and Chibi-Usa back. They're the flower girls. Just give her time okay?" Ami repeated.**

**Haruka got up and sat next to Michiru who was now sitting down. She tried to act natural, but Michiru kept talking and flirting with Darien it was hard to "just give her time." **

**Haruka thought, **_**why is this wedding taking so long? Where's Yukio anyways? He's the groom, he should be here by now.**_

**Chibi-Usa came out and whispered something in Mamoru's ear. He stood up and announced "Chibi-Usa just announced that Yukio got on a plane and isn't coming back. The weddings off." He sat down and hugged Chibi-Usa who was crying.**

**Michiru got up and ran out of the room to find her friend. Haruka on the other hand had a different idea, she got up and walked out of the room and headed for the Banquet Hall. She walked up to the bartender and asked, "3 Fire malt whiskeys on the rocks." **

**"You better be careful with that stuff lady." He said taking the money from Haruka.**

**"Keep the change," she said as she gulped down the first two and walked away with the last one.

* * *

**

**Michiru comforted Setsuna and drove her home. She offered to stay the night but Setsuna wanted to be left alone and Michiru promised to call her in the morning. She drove back to the church and looked for Haruka. "Ruka! Are you here?" **

**A janitor walked by, "Excuse me sir." The janitor looked her up and down and she gave him a dirty look as she asked the man a question "have you seen a tall blond woman in a tuxedo anywhere around here?"**

**The janitor snickered and said "Yeah, her and this other woman left together. She asked me if she could borrow my phone. She called a taxi. I'm not sure where she was going though."**

**"Oh, thank you." Michiru walked away. **_**I wonder who she was with. It was probably Ami or something.**_

**Michiru got into the car and drove home. **_**She probably just made sure Ami was getting home okay. **_

**Michiru walked up the stairs to her room, opened the bedroom door, and turned on the light. That's when all the trouble began. Haruka was on top of a woman she recognized as Setsuna's sister Kyoko. They were both naked and Haruka was kissing Kyoko's neck. Michiru couldn't believe her eyes. She turned around and ran out the door as she heard Haruka screaming for her to stop. She ran out of the door and kept running and running. She ran until she couldn't run anymore and collapsed and cried.

* * *

**

**Michiru woke up the next morning and noticed she was under a tree. **_**Where am I? What the hell, is going on? **_**The memories of last night washed over her like a wave from a tsunami. She spun around and rubbed her eyes trying to get the memories to fade away as if they were from a dream. **_**Oh God, it wasn't a dream. This can't be happening.**_** Michiru got up and felt sick. She walked a few feet and threw up. She kept walking and soon heard a motorcycle behind her. She turned around and saw Haruka with her helmet and suit on. Michiru ran as fast as she ever moved trying to get away from Haruka, but Haruka was the wind, there was no outrunning her.**

**Haruka caught Michiru's arm and threw her onto the motorcycle. Michiru fought hard and finally gave up. **_**I'll get away from this tramp when we get home.**_

**It took them only a few minutes to get home with Haruka's crazy driving. As soon as they stopped, Michiru ran, it was no use, this Michiru knew, but she had to put up some kind of a fight.**

**Haruka easily caught her arm and dragged her into the house as Michiru screamed and kicked Haruka. Haruka slammed the door and pulled Michiru up to the bedroom. When she shut the door, Michiru whipped her hand away from Haruka's grasp.**

**"Michiru listen to me," Haruka's voice was raspy as if she had been crying all night. "What you saw--"**

**Michiru looked over at the messed up bed and broke down crying. **_**I can't believe she would do this to me!**_

**Haruka walked over to the sobbing Michiru and cradled her in her strong arms. Michiru cried into her chest and grasped her waist.**

**Haruka was crying hard now too. She let tears drip into Michiru's hair and rocked her back and forth.**

**Michiru wiped her eyes as she finally gathered her thoughts. She pushed Haruka away and stood on her feet. Her eyes were blotchy and her nose was bright red.**

**Haruka stood up as well. "I'm so sorry Michiru. I was angry. You were drooling over Mamoru and I was drunk."**

**Michiru crossed her arms and took a deep breath before speaking. "You always get jealous Haruka. What did you think, I wouldn't want to be with you but I would want to be with **_**him? **_**You know how much I cared about you?" Michiru let out a little sob before continuing. "Why did you do it? Did you just keep me around because you felt sorry for me or something?" Michiru's voice started to rise up. "What went through your head?"**

**Haruka's eyes were wide open and her face was full of tears. "I told you I loved you Michiru, several times, you're the one who never said it back. I snapped when I saw you talking to Mamoru. Please, I'm so sorry, you must forgive me."**

**Michiru started packing her stuff into her suitcase when she noticed a name and a number written on a piece of paper. Kyoko's name and a number were scribbled on it with a heart that read call me. "I'm sure you love me Haruka!" Michiru screamed. "That's why you kept her number! What were you going to try to get me back and whenever I left the house you'd call her?! I'm leaving Haruka! I don't ever want to see you again!" Michiru grabbed her suitcase and ran out of the door.**

**"I love you Michiru! Please don't leave me! I can't live without you." Haruka cried after her.**

**Michiru screamed back, "****I'm leaving Haruka! You don't love me! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"**

**Haruka stopped with a horrified face and that was the last time Michiru saw her.

* * *

**

**Michiru moved in with Setsuna and dumped all of her problems onto her. Although Setsuna was still upset about her fiancé, she dealt well with Michiru's problems well and cheered her own self up in the process. **

**Michiru felt like she was burdening Setsuna, so she moved out. Michiru lived by herself and stopped swimming, painting, or playing the violin. She also decided never to use anything that she and Haruka had together, including the money she made. How would she live? She ate off of what money she had and lost her perfect figure, she never went out in the sun anymore and her hair lost the shininess of her hair. Michiru called Setsuna once in a while and she was doing much better. She was dating someone, who, according to her, she had always been completely in love with. Michiru didn't know too much about Setsuna's mystery man because the way Setsuna talked about him made her think of Haruka so much, she would cut their conversations short. Michiru never dared to ask Setsuna about how Haruka was doing. That was a path she could never follow down again. **

**Setsuna called Michiru one day and invited her to come back for Hotaru's graduation. Michiru loved Hotaru and decided to take the bus back to her old neighborhood. This is where our story continues. **


	4. I Love You

**Michiru sat on the park bench with her hair blowing slightly. A piece of hair stuck on her sweaty cheek and she didn't even bother to move it. **_**Why am I taking this so hard? I knew what a big flirt she was. I saw the way she hugged Princess Kakyuu, that's the only reason I started flirting with Darien. I knew that she didn't really love me…but…was there a part of me that thought she still **__**did **__**love me? Oh, Ruka, why did this have to happen? I should have told you how much I cared about you. **_**A little voice popped into Michiru's head. **_**You still can Michiru; Setsuna said that Haruka will be at Hotaru's graduation. You can go there and tell her how you feel. And even if you can't be together, at least she will know how you feel, and maybe you can still be friends. **_**This wasn't very reassuring to her but she could try at least… right?

* * *

**

**Michiru picked herself up and noticed a familiar miserable boy across the street walking gloomily with his hands in his pocket and his long black hair (that was usually in a long ponytail) was draped down in his face. He looked so sad, Michiru couldn't help but go over and ask him what was wrong? But was it really her business? Did she need anymore drama in her life?**

**The better part of Michiru took over and she crossed the busy street and tapped Seiya Kou on the shoulder. He looked stunned to see her. His face lit up with joy.**

**"Michiru! I'm so happy to see you!" His eyes were full of happiness at the sight of her.**

**Michiru was taken aback by his great delight. **_**Why would he be excited to see me? Maybe he has news about Haruka! Maybe her fiancé died and she is back at my hotel room right now with a chocolates and roses and… **_**Michiru stopped thinking these ridiculous thoughts and smiled. "Why would you be happy to see me Seiya?"**

**Seiya smiled. "Listen, how would you like to take a walk with me, I really need to talk to you.**

**Michiru eyed him curiously. **_**Why is he acting this way. What if something happened to Serena! What if the Sailor Scouts are needed again! I haven't changed into Neptune in months. Okay calm down and take a walk with him.**_

**"Sure, what's up?" Michiru asked not trying to sound too panicked as they turned into a quiet park where the streetlights were just starting to turn on. They turned down a path and walked onto a private piece of grass by the lake. There was one light above their heads and one bench a little bit farther down the path with a light over top of it. **

**"Did Haruka tell you about how Princess Kakyuu and I are getting married?" He looked at her cautiously as he put his long hair back in his normal pigtail.**

**Michiru cringed. "You and Princess Kakyuu are getting married? Congratulations!" Michiru felt like the air around her vanished and that she wasn't able to breathe. She sat down on the park bench directly under the light and tried to breathe normally. **_**How is this possible? That's why Haruka was hugging Kakyuu, because she's getting married? This whole thing is my fault… oh God.**_

**Seiya looked unsatisfied. "Thanks, but listen. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm not sure that Princess Kakyuu and I can get married. You see, I think I love someone else." He eyed her carefully.**

**"What do you mean?" Michiru asked dumbly. She wasn't paying any attention to Seiya now. **_**How could this be possible? It was all my fault that we broke up wasn't it? If I would of just let Haruka explain… **_

**Seiya took a deep breath and took Michiru's hand. Michiru snapped out of her dream world and stared into his eyes.**

"**I love you Michiru Kaiou. I always have. I've thought about you since after we left home. When I figured out Usagi could never be mine, I thought to myself, Did I ever really love her? And I realized that this whole time, I've always loved you. I've wanted to hold you and smell your hair and wake up with you every morning. I've wanted to tell you for so long. When Setsuna told me about you and Haruka, I gave you as much time as I thought you needed. At the wedding I wanted to tell you more than ever, but I saw how upset you were that Haruka hugged Kakyuu." He took her chin in his hand and brought her face closer to his. "Do you still love her?"**

**Michiru was stunned. **_**Seiya Kou loves me?**__**What do I do? Do I tell him how I feel? What do I feel about Haruka? I've been lonely for so long. He loves me. I don't know what to do. Should I tell him I love her? Do I love her? No I don't… right? I can't. I can be happy with him. But what about Princess Kakyuu? Doesn't she matter?**_** Michiru looked deeper into his eyes. "No, I don't love Haruka anymore."**

**Seiya smiled. He brought her slightly open lips so close to his, she could feel his hot breath against them. "Good." He kissed her lips full in the mouth. The kiss was gentle and sweet at first, but it turned fiery and more intense. Seiya gently pushed her down on the bench and laid on top of her. He kissed her neck and then her lips. She kissed him back and took of his shirt and tossed it uselessly on the ground. She kissed his chest and rolled him off the bench. They hit the ground gracefully and continued kissing. He lifted her cami over her head and kissed her stomach. **_**I'm so sorry Haruka. **_**A tear dripped down her face.

* * *

**

**Michiru woke up stiff and was very cold. Seiya's arm was resting across her bare stomach. He was snoring peacefully and his arm felt just as cold as she did. It was early morning. No one was up yet, or so she heard. She lifted his arm gently and searched for her clothes. The streetlights weren't on anymore and it was still dark. She crawled on the ground and finally found her clothes. She put them on quickly and debated whether to wake Seiya up or not. Should she run to the hotel and pack all of her things or should she stay here and wake Seiya up. Last night, she poured all of her loneliness, sadness, jealousy, misunderstanding, love, hate, and need of being wanted into that night. It meant nothing more to her than getting all of her hunger for human contact again. She had to admit, Seiya flattered her with his talk of loving her. It made her feel wanted again and loved again. But the fact was she didn't love him at all. She loved Haruka; she would always love Haruka. But, this gave her a chance to be with someone who loved her, and who would never leave her. What would she do?

* * *

**


	5. The Truth Revealed

**I wrote this chapter short and sweet. I just wanted to get this info out before I get to the juicy part of the story. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Michiru didn't have anymore time to think. Seiya woke up and kissed her back. She stiffened and turned around to face him. A woman walked past and stared at Seiya in shock and quickly walked away. Seiya looked embarrassed and put his clothes back on quickly. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. He reached in for a kiss but Michiru put her hand over his mouth. "I'm going to talk, you listen okay?" She took her hand off of Seiya's mouth and took a deep breath before speaking. "Seiya listen, last night was great, but I could never hurt Kakyuu the way Haruka hurt me. If Kakyuu ever figured this out, I would feel so awful about all of this. I can't continue to see you if you are engaged to Kakyuu. If you and Kakyuu weren't engaged…" She stopped talking and looked into his eyes. She reached in as if to kiss him but then said, "I'm so sorry." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran back up to her room. _**I'm sorry Seiya, but I can't let Kakyuu get hurt the same way I did. I know how difficult the pain is to get over.

* * *

**_

**The day of Hotaru's graduation was finally here, and Michiru was shaking everywhere. She took an extra long shower, brushed her flawless hair until it shimmered perfectly, her face was made-up perfectly, and she wore a white tube dress with sapphire glitter that matched her eyes ideally.**

**She walked out into the lobby. Several eyes scanned over her and one man even asked her for her room number. She politely turned him down and walked into her limo. She sat down and closed her eyes. **_**I get to see Haruka again. What do I do when I see her? Do I just walk up and ask her how she's been? Do I tell her that I know she's engaged? I don't love her anymore right? No, I don't. Do I like Seiya? The other night was great. I never thought I'd feel that spark again. Did I just have sex with him as a rebound? **_**Michiru was still in her own little world when the limo driver stopped and opened the door for Michiru to come out.  
**

"**Um…madam?" The man held the door opened and looked in on her. "We've arrived." **

**She cleared her throat and stepped out of the limo. "Thank you sir." She reached into her wallet and gave him a $90 tip without realizing it. He looked at the money with confusion but didn't complain and drove away.

* * *

**

**Michiru took a deep breath as she put on her sunglasses and marched robotically forward. **_**You can do this Michiru, calm down and do this.**_** She took a deep breath as she smiled casually toward Setsuna. Setsuna waved and motioned her over. Michiru walked over and hugged her tightly. **

**"How have you been Michiru?" Setsuna smiled and let go of her. **

**Michiru smiled at her. "Fine, so when do I get to meet this mystery man of yours Sets?" Michiru teased. "Do I know him?"**

**Setsuna nervously changed the subject. "So, Michiru, how long did it take you to get here?"**

**Michiru eyed her casually as her heart almost stopped. Michiru saw a tall blonde woman get off her motorcycle and walk toward them. **_**Haruka! Oh, stay back Michiru, she's engaged now. You don't love her anymore. But there's no harm in playful flirting is there?**_

**All of Michiru's thoughts vanished as she saw Haruka walk up to Setsuna and kiss her passionately. Michiru tried not to fall down and tried to walk away. Her legs wouldn't move, she felt tears in her eyes. She wouldn't let Haruka see them, not again. She turned and walked away as fast as she could and when she was out of the square, she sprinted. She finally reached at a nearby park and fell down. She let her tears pour out, she let her heart seep out of her. She let every thought and memory flow back into her head, and she finally realized something, Setsuna was happy. Haruka **_**seemed**_** happy. Everyone moved on and was finally happy. She could learn to move on right? She started to with Seiya didn't she? **_**I can learn to move on, right? I don't love Haruka anymore. I should be happy for Sets and Haruka. **_**Michiru wiped her eyes and stood up. Michiru turned around and saw a familiar figure standing in the shadows. She walked up to the shadow and wrapped her arms around the shadows waist and sobbed.

* * *

**


	6. A Reunion Between Friends

Sorry it took me about 88 years to get this chapter out. I've been really busy lately! I finally got this out. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Michiru gave out a little sigh and looked up at the shadow and Seiya's worried eyes came into sight. Michiru smiled up at him. He always seemed to appear whenever she needed him most. He looked down at her and wiped her tears.**

**Michiru sniffled as she talked, "What—ar—are—you doing here? What about –Kak-yuu?"**

**Seiya brushed a stray hair from her face. "I talk and you listen okay?" He smiled down at her as he mocked her words. **

**Michiru nodded, playing along.**

**"I told Kakyuu how I felt about you. I told her how we couldn't be together because of the love I feel in my heart for you." Seiya tightened his grip around her muscular waist. "I couldn't go through my whole life knowing that I couldn't try to make this work." He paused for a brief moment and gazed into her eyes. "Listen," he closed his eyes as if the thought was killing him. "I understand if you don't love me, or if you don't have these same feelings for me. But I felt something strong between us and I love you with all my heart." He kissed her forehead lightly. "Will you give me a chance Michiru Kaiou?" **

**Michiru was silent for a moment. **_**I should let Sets and Haruka be together, they love each other. .And this boy has just given up his fiancé for me! I should give him a chance; maybe I'll find something in him. **_**She looked deep into his eyes and kissed him sweetly. She pictured the first time Haruka kissed her tenderly, and let the final piece of her heart left for Haruka, disappear.

* * *

**

**Seiya kissed Michiru goodbye and walked back to his car feeling extra proud of his dramatic acting. He remembered back to the previous morning…**

_**Seiya got up in the morning and kissed ill Kakyuu on the head and promised her he'd be back later. He walked out the door, thinking of how he would make Michiru believe he broke up with Kakyuu and was now free for her. I won't break up with Kakyuu until I'm sure that Michi will be mine, Seiya thought. He drove slowly as he saw Michiru running up a hill toward a park. He parked his car and jogged up to Michiru. He quickly remembered his ring and hid it away in his jacket pocket. That's when Michiru embraced him and he "explained" everything.

* * *

**_

**He walked away from Michiru into his car and kissed her through the window. "I'll pick you up later tonight. How does ten sound?" She smiled and nodded her head. He handed her his cell phone number and then waved goodbye. **

**He drove away quickly and smiled at himself. **_**She fell for the whole thing. Hmm…well there's no reason why I can't keep things going with Kakyuu. I could just tell her that I want to postpone the wedding, just in case Michiru changes her mind about things. And if things get really serious between us, then I'll stop it with Kakyuu.**_

**Seiya walked through the front door remembering his wedding ring for the second time. He explained to Kakyuu that he wanted the wedding to be next summer instead of this summer so they could spend more time together. She smiled and nodded. He handed her a tissue. "I'll be back tomorrow muffin. I've got some things I need to take care of. I'll be at work late, so don't call my cell phone. You need rest anyways." He kissed her on the head and then closed the door behind him. **_**I'll let her sleep. I've got to clean up for Michiru. I think I might go back to my apartment and spruce the place up, who knows, I could get lucky again. **_**Seiya chuckled to himself and walked out the front door sticking his wedding ring safely in his jacket pocket and feeling as overconfident as ever.

* * *

**

**Michiru watched Seiya drive away from Hotaru's graduation and she thought she might leave herself. She walked into the school bathroom and fixed up her face. She walked outside and called a cab, and waited patiently on a bench about a mile away from the party for the taxi to arrive. **

**Her cell phone vibrated in her purse and she was surprised to notice Setsuna's number on her ID. She denied the call and let the voice mail get it. **_**I don't want her asking me to come back to the party. Even though I let Haruka go, it will take some time to get used to Setsuna kissing her.**_** Michiru shuddered at the thought and tried to occupy her mind on something else. **_**Should I still try to talk to Haruka? Should I apologize or should I just got through the rest of my life being mad at her? I don't want to do that. She is one of my closest friends. I've been through more with her than anyone. **_**She jumped as she felt the vibration in her hand again. 1 Voice Message. **_**I might as well listen to it. **_**She put the phone up to her ear and listened as Setsuna's voice trailed out of the phone. "Michiru, I'm so sorry, I should have told you. Please, I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend. Please forgive me. If you want, I'm going out tonight, you could talk to Haruka. I think you two need to talk and work things out, before the wedding I mean. I still want you to be my maid of honor if you still want to. The wedding rehearsal is in 2 days. I have to run some last minute errands so; you can come over at 5:15. I'll be gone by then. I won't be back until the morning. I really think you two should talk. Okay, well think about what I said. Oh, and if you want to come to my rehearsal, it starts at 7:00 at the church. Haruka still lives at your old house. Think about what I said. Okay, bye." The message beeped.**

**Michiru closed her phone and gazed at it in shock. **_**Did Sets honestly just ask me over to her fiancés house to make up with her? Doesn't she know what a risk that could be? She must feel really bad. Maybe Haruka's changed. Behave Michiru, don't even think about that. **_**Michiru's heart started beating faster. **_**Should I go? Setsuna trusts Haruka. She said she would be gone the whole night. What if we… how would she know? Does she really trust Haruka and I that much? **_**Michiru's heart started pumping even faster. **_**Stop it Michiru. You can't go, you have a date with Seiya. Well I could just stay for a little bit and then leave. It's a good excuse to leave. Yes. I'll go. It will make Sets happy. **_**Michiru glanced at her phone. 3:25. **_**Okay, I'll go for Sets. **_**Michiru wished she only wanted to go for Setsuna's sake, but in her heart there was a miniscule piece that wanted something more, she just wouldn't admit that to herself.

* * *

**

**Michiru got back home and took a shower. **_**Okay, I'll just pick out something simple**_**. Although Michiru wanted to pick something simple, she ended up picking her cutest tightest jeans that made her legs look as good as a supermodels. She also chose a sapphire blue cami that showed just the right of cleavage and midriff. She looked in the mirror and stuck a blue jean jacket over her shirt and buttoned it up all the way. **_**Okay, time to go. **_

**Michiru took a taxi to her old house and stepped out of the car. She paid the man an extra $10 and then she staggered up to the front door and rang the door bell.**


	7. Authors Note

I am so sorry that I haven't written in a while. Schools been hell and I haven't had time between Softball and guy Drama. I really have been trying my best and during the summer it will be so much easier. I am so sorry to all of my fans. Please continue to read. Thanks for not letting me down.

hpsailorstarluver


	8. A Naughty Betrayal and A Good Friend

**Recap: Michiru staggered up to the front door and rang the door bell.**

**She waited patiently as she smelled the delicious food coming through the window.**

**Haruka opened the door and stared down at Michiru. She was dressed in what looked like a brown shirt and jacket with long brown pants on. Over her clothes was a long orange apron. In her hand was a red mixing bowl and a wooden spoon sticking out of it.**

**Michiru locked eyes with Haruka. They stayed that way for a long time, not saying anything. It was as if either of them broke the look; they would be giving into the other one. It felt as if hours had gone by when Michiru finally asked if she could come in. Haruka smiled an awkward smile and backed out of the door way to let Michiru in. **

**Haruka set the mixing bowl down and offered to take Michiru's coat. Michiru smiled to herself as she handed Haruka her jacket. Haruka took the jacket and turned back around toward Michiru. Haruka looked up and down her without realizing it and turned away embarrassed. **

**Michiru smiled to herself once again and sat in her favorite chair. Haruka finished up dinner in the kitchen while Michiru waited patiently in the living room. "So what's for dinner?" Michiru asked as Haruka brought two plates out and set them gently on the table. Haruka smiled. "Fettuccini Alfredo." She set them down and started eating. **

**They ate in silence and waited for the other one to start a conversation. After dinner, Haruka cleaned off the table and then came into the living room with 2 cups of coffee and lit the candles.**

**After 4 minutes of silence, Haruka decided to talk. She took a big sip of coffee before speaking. "Listen, Michiru. I've been planning this long speech since the day you left. I didn't think I would need to say it to you, but it looks like a good time to start **_**one**_** conversation."**

**Michiru nodded as she caught Haruka linger on her breasts a second too long. She smiled into her coffee cup and motioned for her to speak.**

**Haruka took a deep breath. "Okay. The day when Setsuna was getting married, you were flirting with Mamoru. That's why I went and got those drinks. You know how I am Michiru. I get jealous so easily." Haruka set her empty coffee cup down and got up and started pacing with her hands speaking just as much as her mouth. "I drank and then drank more. I didn't want to hurt you, but I saw you look at Mamoru that way and I snapped. I wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to feel the way I did when I saw you look at him that way. I thought you didn't love me anymore. I wasn't even sure if you ever loved me. You never told me you loved me, I tried to take a shower with you that one day and you covered up. Every time we got close to doing it, you would stop. It didn't bother me until I found out that you had sex with Seiya." Haruka regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth.**

**"I told Seiya I would meet him tonight. I should go." She said disgustedly. Michiru got up and walked toward the front door.**

**"Do you love him?" Haruka shouted when Michiru's hand touched the door.**

**"Wh—what?" Michiru stammered.**

**"Do you love him?" Haruka asked again.**

**"What do you mean? He gave he gave up Kakyuu for **_**me**_** Haruka." Michiru uttered.**

**"You haven't answered my question Michiru. I asked you do you love him." Haruka asked. "I mean I assume you love him since you had sex with him." This time Haruka said the words purposely. She knew she would get the information out of Michiru with this.**

**Michiru shot up onto her feet. "Why the fuck do you care what I do Haruka?! If you would have cared about me you would have came after me when I left! You wouldn't have cheated on me! I loved you with all my heart Haruka! I was scared to tell you because I was scared that you would find someone better. I couldn't bear the thought of knowing that there was someone better out there for you."**

**It was Haruka's turn to yell now. "What? You thought there was someone out there who was more important to me then you? I loved you, I told you that a million times! I've loved you since the day I met you. Didn't you know that?"**

**Michiru could feel the tears starting to build up. "I just wanted you to be happy. Making you happy is more important to me than anything else. I loved you more than air itself." Michiru stopped screaming and whispered. "I'm sorry that I never told you." Michiru let a few tears fall. She didn't sob or let Haruka know she was crying. "I just wanted to be sure I was the best match for you."**

**Haruka threw her hands up in the air. "I loved you. I only wanted you! I've **_**always**_** only wanted **_**you**_**! Can't you see that Michiru? You mean more to me than anything or anyone." Haruka looked at Michiru with red eyes, "I'm so sorry I hurt you Michiru. I truly am." Haruka looked down at the floor. "I never meant to hurt you. I was just—so angry. Please forgive me." She closed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists.**

**Michiru looked at Haruka and walked up close to her. "The only reason I was flirting with Mamoru was because I saw you hug some girl. I wanted you to get jealous. I'm sorry too. I guess we are both idiots huh?" Michiru laughed as the tears continued dripping down her face.**

**Haruka looked down at Michiru and leaned into her face. "That was Kakyuu Michiru." Haruka laughed. "I guess we are two jealous idiots too scared to tell our feelings." She kept her eyes locked with Michiru's.**

**Haruka's lips were so close to hers, she could feel and smell Haruka's sweet smelling breath. It was like ecstasy. Michiru craved it, she wanted it and needed it. She took a deep breath and kissed her mouth and let Haruka's tongue into her mouth. She craved this more than anything else. Haruka let her hands dance around Michiru's back. She kissed her neck as she rubbed Michiru's back softly. A tear dripped down Michiru's cheek. She wanted this for so long. She wanted to feel Haruka's soft touch. She wanted to taste her kisses again. This is what she had been craving for the longest time and now she was finally getting it.**

**Haruka smiled as she continued to kiss Michiru. **_**Oh Michiru, I missed you so much. If only you knew what you this did to me. **_**Haruka stopped thinking and let herself enjoy what she missed so much. Michiru wrapped her legs around Haruka and draped her arms around her neck as she kissed Haruka deeper and deeper. Haruka scooped Michiru up and walked her up to her room. Haruka closed the door as she eyed Michiru hungrily.**

**Haruka woke up and turned over her eyes still closed. She dreamt that she had the best sex of her life with the love of her life Michiru. She dreamt of Michiru often but yesterday it felt so real. The memories of the previous night crept back into her mind as she popped her eyes open and saw the beautiful naked angel that was asleep on her bed. Haruka smiled as she lay back down. **_**Wow, last night was amazing. I didn't know that Michiru was so naughty.**_** Haruka giggled. **

**She rested her head on her hand as she gazed at Michiru lovingly. Haruka kissed Michiru's shoulder and nuzzled her lips in her bare breasts. Michiru smiled. "Sex already Haruka? I'm still sore from last night." Michiru teased. Haruka made a sad puppy dog face and Michiru kissed her lips with happiness. "Oh Ruka. I love you." Michiru said as she kissed Haruka's neck.**

**Haruka smiled. "I love hearing you say that." Haruka rolled over onto Michiru and rested her weight on her hands as she kissed her neck. **

**Michiru sighed as she gave in to Haruka's request. "Fine, I guess a little sex before breakfast won't hurt.**

**Haruka laughed as she swirled her tongue over Michiru's nipple. She lifted her head up to speak. "You mean lunch Michi. It's almost 1:00." **

**Michiru gasped. "WHAT?! Oh my gosh! What time did Setsuna say she would be home by?" **

**Haruka jumped up. "I dunno." She said as she ran over to her drawer and looked for some fresh clothes to put on.**

**Michiru gazed around. "Ruka?" Michiru asked.**

"**Michi, you have to get dressed she could be home soon." Haruka said panicking.**

"**Okay, but Ruka, did Sets sleep in your room? Did she live here I mean?"**

**Haruka looked puzzled. "Yeah, why?"**

**Michiru laughed and smiled in relief. "All of her stuff is gone."**

**Haruka looked around and laughed too. "Wow. I guess she was a good friend after all. She knew we were going to get back together the whole time. Good ol' Sets." Haruka said as she collapsed on the bed.**

**Michiru jumped on top of her. "Now, where were we?" **

**Haruka laughed as she unbuttoned her shirt and looked forward to a fun afternoon. **


	9. From Bad to Worse to an Evil Scheme

**This chapter is dedicated to not a person this time but to the movie V for Vendetta. I loved that movie! If you haven't seen it yet, you are crazy because it is my favorite movie and one of the best movies I have ever seen! After I'm finally done with this story, I'm going to write a V and Evey story. So please gets on knees and begs please see that movie! 3 Hpsailorstarluver**

* * *

**This chapter is going to be a little different. Instead of only going to be from Haruka and Michiru's point of view, we are also going to have Setsuna, Kakyuu, and everyone's favorite person Seiya's point of views too. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Setsuna walked into Haruka's house. **_**Even if there is a small chance that Haruka is sleeping and Michiru isn't here. I know it's only a small chance but…**_**Setsuna's thoughts were cut off by a long, loud moan from which it sounded like was Michiru. Setsuna sighed and looked once more at the cheerful house. She took in the sweet feminine smell, trying to remember it forever. She loved Haruka dearly, but she knew deep in her heart that she could never and would never take the place of Michiru. Michiru and Haruka were in more than love, they were soul mates.**

**Setsuna heard Haruka giggle "Ooh, Michi, do that again." Setsuna looked up the stairs as a weak smile came across her face. **_**They are meant to be together.**_** She gave one last quick look and walked out the door.**

**Setsuna drove until she came to Kakyuu's house. Ever since the Setsuna's "wedding," Setsuna and Kakyuu became very close friends. She knocked on the door. **_**Oh please answer the door Kakyuu. **_**Kakyuu was feeling much better today after being in bed all day and night. She walked over to the door and opened it overwhelmed with joy to see Setsuna. She hugged her tightly as she saw a deep look of sadness on Setsuna's face. Kakyuu smiled weakly. "What is it Sets?"**

**Setsuna tried not to let the tears escape but they started to poor out and she wrapped her arms around Kakyuu's neck and sobbed. Kakyuu was taken aback by this kind movement of affection. She was happy that Setsuna knew they were close enough friends for her Setsuna to act like this. "Do you want to talk about it honey?" Kakyuu asked sweetly. **

**Setsuna nodded and tried to calm down before speaking. "Ha—Ha—Haruka and Michiru," was all that she could get out before she started bawling again. **_**This is going to take awhile. **_**Kakyuu didn't mind. She enjoyed Setsuna's company. Seiya seemed to be coming home later and later and some days he wouldn't come to visit her at all. And now he wanted to move the wedding to the next summer. Kakyuu wasn't sure that she wanted someone like this. She wanted someone sweet, like Setsuna. Setsuna was always there to listen and always there to cheer her up. Setsuna had become her best friend. She would die for her. **_**Would I die for Seiya? He's gone all the time now. He never tells me he loves me anymore. Oh, where is he anyways?**_

* * *

**The Night Before:**

**Seiya parked his car in front of Michiru's hotel smiling. He was dressed in a white suit and had a big batch of flowers in his hand. He walked up to her hotel room and knocked on the door. "Michiru honey, it's me. Are you there?" He waited outside for 10 minutes and then called her cell phone. It went directly to voicemail. **_**Where could she be? **_**Seiya checked his watch. 10:14. He walked down to the lobby to see if she was waiting for him there when he noticed a sad Setsuna at the front desk. **_**Oh God it's Setsuna! I can't let her see me!**_** He quickly ran up the stairs. He ran to Michiru's room and noticed a maid cleaning her room. She was humming quietly while bending down just low enough that you could see her knickers. Seiya smiled and closed the door loudly. "Excuse me miss, but you are flashing me with your knickers." **

**The blonde maid turned around abruptly and gave Seiya a very embarrassed look. Her dark brown eyes were dancing with humiliation. "Oh, so sorry sir." She tried to walk out the door when Seiya stopped her. **

"**You know, my date stood me up and I have a dinner reservation at this fancy restaurant. In fact, she sleeps in this very room you are cleaning." He smiled and pulled her in close. _This is easy prey. I can tell that she wants me._ Seiya thought thinking highly of himself. "How about coming with me? And then afterwards maybe we can go back to your place." He forced her into a kiss and sucked on her tongue. "I have already seen your knickers and I would very much enjoy to see more of you." He started pulling down her skirt and knickers.**

**She giggled and made two fingers dance up his chest. "Are you trying to hit on me sir? Because you're not doing a very good job. You don't actually think that I would sleep with you on our first date do you?" The maid smiled. "But, I guess dinner wouldn't hurt."**

* * *

**Seiya woke up and looked over at the naked American maid named Anna. Seiya looked at the clock and got out of bed and got dressed. He kissed Anna's shoulder softly and walked out the door.**

**Seiya got into the car and decided to go to his apartment before going home to Kakyuu. He felt sweaty and nasty and he wanted to call Michiru before he went to check on Kakyuu. **_**I am the king of all the ladies. I have 2 girlfriends and a fiancé! And I've slept with two of them. Only Kakyuu's left. Maybe I can get her tonight. **_

**Seiya got back into the car after he cleaned up and tried calling Michiru. He placed his wedding ring back on his finger and started the drive to Kakyuu's house.**

**Setsuna told Kakyuu of what happened. Kakyuu was sad for Setsuna but didn't judge Michiru and Haruka for what they did. **_**If they loved each other, there is nothing to be done. **_**Setsuna was calmer now and started talking to Kakyuu about her wedding to try to get her mind off of Haruka. Kakyuu was about to talk when the phone rang and Seiya was in for some real trouble when he came home. **

* * *

**"Hello?" Kakyuu said cheerfully as she looked back at Setsuna and rolled her eyes.**

**"Um...hi, is Seiya there?" a young woman's voice uttered into the phone.**

**"May I ask who's calling please?" Kakyuu frowned confused of who this woman was.**

**"Oh, sorry." She chuckled. "This is Anna."**

**Kakyuu kept her frown. "Anna who? Do you work with Seiya?"**

**Anna chuckled again. "What's it to you anyways? Who are you like his bodyguard or something?" She said rudley into the phone.**

**"Actually this is his fiancé so I would appreciate it if you would state your business! He's not home right now! Now what do you want?"**

**Anna gasped and laughed nervously and then chuckled as if she was going to start crying. "But...he told me he loved me. He lied to me?"**

**Kakyuu sighed into the phone. "Will you please just give me the message for Seiya? I have a friend over you know?"**

**Anna started crying. "Oh my gosh. He tricked me." She started sobbing.**

**Kakyuu was about ready to hang up the phone. "Okay if you don't tell me what the fuck is wrong with you and who this is I'm hanging up! Now who is this?" Kakyuu was getting angry. Who was this woman to call her and ask her all of these questions and then just to start crying?**

**The woman continued to cry until she finally pulled herself together as she could see that Seiya's fiancé was about to hang up. "I'm so sorry. You see...last night...Seiya asked me to go to dinner with him because his date couldn't make it and then we came back to my apartment..." The woman stopped.**

**"Wait...wh..what?" Kakyuu looked around. _What was this woman talking about?_**

**"I'm so sorry. I had no idea that he was married. He told me that his date stood him up. I'm so sorry...I'll never call back again miss...I...I'm sorry." She hung up the phone.**

* * *

Kakyuu stood there in disbelief. "Seiya...cheated on me? With two other woman? That bastard! 3 women at once? Ohh...he's gonna get it. He's gonna get it and then he's going to get it more. That fucking asshole! That son of a bitch! I fucking hate him! Uhhh!!" She screamed. Kakyuu set down the phone and then started walking back to the table when she had an idea. She turned around and looked at the caller ID and dialed the woman's phone number.

The woman picked up with anger filling her voice. "Hello?"

"Hi Anna right? This is Kakyuu, Seiya's fiancé...well you see...I was wondering if you could help me with something. Do you have any idea of what the name of the woman he was suppossed to be going on a date with's name? Any information would be great."

Setsuna stared at Kakyuu. _What is she thinking?_

Anna thought. "I'm sorry all I know is that the woman was staying in the room I was cleaning when I met Seiya. He told me the girl he was suppossed to go on a date on was staying in that room."

Kakyuu smiled evily. "Oh no that's perfect. Now Anna, I was wondering if you could do another favor for me."

* * *

Seiya was overwhelmed with cockiness. He had a date with Kakyuu at 5:00 then at 7:00 he told Anna he would pick her up and then at 9:00 he told Michiru he would spend the night with her. He walked down the stairs of his apartment a little taller than usual as he drove to Kakyuu's house.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I hope it wasn't confusing. Don't worry, Haruka and Michiru will come back once Seiya gets what he deserves. Evil Laughter 


	10. Hide and Seek By: Imogen Heap

**A Song Break: What my story was inspired by.**

**where are we?  
what the hell is going on?  
the dust has only just begun to fall  
crop circles in the carpet  
sinking, feeling**

spin me round again  
and rub my eyes,  
this can't be happening  
when busy streets a mess with people  
would stop to hold their heads heavy

hide and seek  
trains and sewing machines  
all those years  
they were here first

oily marks appear on walls  
where pleasure moments hung before the takeover,  
the sweeping insensitivity of this still life

hide and seek  
trains and sewing machines (oh, you won't catch me around here)  
blood and tears (hearts)  
they were here first

Mmmm whacha say,  
Mmmm that you only meant well?  
well of course you did  
Mmmm whacha say,  
Mmmm that its all for the best?  
of course it is  
Mmmm whacha say?  
Mmmm that it's just what we need  
you decided this  
Mmmm whacha say?  
Mmmm what did she say?

ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs  
speak no feeling  
no I don't believe you (i dont believe you)  
you don't care a bit,  
you don't care a bit

(hide and seek)  
ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
midsweet talk, newspaper word cut outs

(hide and seek)  
speak no feeling  
no, I don't believe you  
you don't care a bit,  
you don't care a (you don't care a) bit

(hide and seek)  
oh no, you don't care a bit  
oh no, you don't care a bit

(hide and seek)  
oh no, you don't care a bit  
you don't care a bit  
you don't care a bit


	11. The End of All Things

**Michiru woke up sore and tired but she was so overfilled with joy that she forgot how sore and tired she actually was. Her heart was finally whole again. She had Haruka back and she was finally happy. She looked over at the clock. 8:39 PM. **_**Have we really been in bed all day?**_

**She turned over and gazed at Haruka lovingly. Her blonde hair was as messy as ever and she had a content look on her face. The sheet was all the way up to her chin and she was wrapped up in a little ball. Michiru got up quietly trying not to rustle the sheets and covered her in a blanket. **_**Haruka must be cold. I'm a little chilly myself. Maybe I'll go for a swim to warm up. Besides, I don't want to disturb Haruka**_**. She searched around for her suitcase trying to be as quiet as possible, unaware of Haruka's peeping eyes. **

**Haruka smiled as she saw the front of Michiru's bare body. She looked even more delicious then last night. It took everything she had not to get out of bed, tackle her, and kiss her all over. **_**Down Haruka. You'll ruin the surprise. My plan is already working. Now if she just swims long enough, my plan will be perfect.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Michiru finally found her suit case and put on her bathing suit and blew a kiss to Haruka as she walked down the stairs. Haruka waited until she heard the pool door slam shut. Then she to her feet and started her plan.**

**Michiru stretched her arms above her head and dove into the water. When she hit the water, it was like a rush of adrenaline exploded out of her body. She got out of the pool and gazed at the clock. Almost 3 hours had gone by. "Great, I wanted to spend some time with Haruka before the day was over." **

**She walked out of the pool room and saw a trail of white rose petals leading up the stairs. She smiled and followed them to her and Haruka's room. The door was closed but she could hear soft music playing. Michiru giggled and pushed open the door.**

**Michiru gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. She looked at the floor and bed which were covered in white and red rose petals as well. The lights were off but there were white and red candles scattered evenly around the room that were sending off a wonderful aroma that smelled like mist from a waterfall and were sending off a dim light. In the middle of the room was beautiful Haruka in the tuxedo that she wore to Setsuna's wedding. Her hair was as neatly combed as it could be, and in her hand was a black velvet box that she was holding open. Michiru couldn't see what it was until she stepped into the room.**

**The soaking wet Michiru squealed and jumped into Haruka's arms nearly making her fall over.**

**Haruka smiled. "Does this mean that you **_**will **_**marry me?"**

**Michiru wrapped her legs around Haruka's waist and tangled her hands in Haruka's hair and kissed her passionately. "Of course Haruka! I've been waiting so long for you to ask me!" Tears were streaming down Michiru's face. "Oh, I got you all wet." She laughed as she wiped her tears.**

"**I thought it was about time." Haruka set Michiru down on the bed gently and slipped the ring on her Michiru's finger. "All this is extra for what happened today."**

**Michiru looked at Haruka with a confused look on her face. "What happened today?"**

**Haruka rubbed the back of her head nervously. "You didn't talk to Setsuna or Kakyuu today?"**

**Michiru was starting to get worried now. "What do you mean? What's wrong Ruka?"**

**Haruka looked at Michiru's kind glittering eyes that were still covered in her blissful tears. "Well, you see…Setsuna called me when you were still sleeping. She told me that Seiya is----that---you see…"**

**Michiru grabbed Haruka's arm. "What is it?"**

"**Alright. Well you see while you were sleeping Setsuna called me and told me a little something about Seiya. Well…" Haruka told Michiru of the other woman and of how he was still planning on marrying Kakyuu.**

**Michiru was speechless. She was so angry at him. Poor Kakyuu and that other woman too. Seiya was a heartless liar. And yet she was relieved that she didn't feel anything but anger. That meant she really didn't love Seiya and that she loved Haruka. It was such a relief to her that she nearly forgot to ask what happened when Haruka continued her story.**

"**So when Setsuna found out, she made a plan for him to meet all of you at the same time. I'm sorry Michi, I didn't mean to take advantage of you while you slept, but you see you talk in your sleep and you agreed to go on a date with Seiya at 9:00. And while you were swimming I went to the restaurant instead…." Haruka looked guilty.**

**Michiru raised her eyebrows. "And what happened?"**

"**Well, I sort of, kind of, beat the shit out of him." Haruka finished.**

* * *

**Setsuna smiled as she watched Seiya being taken into the ambulance on a stretcher with a bleeding nose and a swollen eye, and saw a motorcyclist fly by her. She waved over Kakyuu who looked more pleased then she did. "Hey Kakyuu. Where did Anna go?"**

**Kakyuu smiled. "Well, I gave her my ring and told her to have a great life and that I was sorry for all of this."**

**Setsuna laughed. It seemed that she wanted to say something to Kakyuu but wasn't sure how to say it. "Say Kakyuu, since you are single now…how about you and I have dinner tomorrow night at my house?"**

**Kakyuu was very taken aback by this statement. However she found herself smiling and getting closer to Setsuna. "I'd like that." She reached up and kissed Setsuna sweetly.**

**Setsuna smiled. **_**I think it's time we both fell in love with the right people Kakyuu.**_

* * *

**Michiru grinned so wide Haruka almost didn't notice that Michiru pushed her onto the bed, took of her jacket, and was unbuttoning her shirt. "You beat the shit out of him? Haruka, have I told you I love you today?"**

**Haruka smiled as Michiru finished taking her shirt off and threw it uselessly to the floor. "You know I love hearing it." **

"**I love you Haruka Tenoh. I love you with all of my heart." She kissed her overpoweringly as she slipped out of her bathing suit and was overwhelmed with joy to spend a life time of happiness with Haruka as hers and no one else's. **

* * *


End file.
